Seekers Rivalry
by Lord Nalthren
Summary: Skywarp and Thundercracker are in constant fueds with their conehead counterparts but as the battle for autobot city draws near will the rivalry affect the outcome? But Little do they know their commander and closest breathren is plotting against them.
1. Another Patrol

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.  
AN: **Welcome to my latest and possibly shortest of all my projects. This is a G1 Transformers Movie era fic. It starts one month prior to the battle of autobot city and it is completly a Decepitcon fic focusing on Skywarp, Thundercracker and sometimes Starscream.  
Ideas are welcome and I will fill in on what autobot gets killed by whom as well.  
"HAIL CYBERTRON!, And destruction to all autobots!" - Megatron = Episode 'Fire in the Sky'

-

Cybertron's dark sky was quiet as the war had finally come back home. The decepticons controlling the once energy filled planet, and the autobots controlling the two orbiting moons. A loud roar was heard as a black and purple F-15 fighter jet flew past several decaying buildings. "Commander Skywarp here, no sign of Autobrats!"  
Skywarp said over the comm frequency to headquarters. "Continue your patrol Skywarp.. we cant afford the Autobots to gain a foot hold. Shockwave out."  
Shockwave was the second in command in the Decepticon forces and was the former steward of cybertron while both the Autobots and Decepticons were stranded on earth.

Skywarp scanned a few more minutes until he found a Autobot shuttle signature. "Got one." He increased speed and found a small red autobot loading parts onto a hover dolley. Skywarp recognized him as Cliffjumper. A triggerhappy Autobot with a bad case of calling his fellow autobots traitors.

"Your mine autobot!" Skywarp yelled out firing both his lasers at Cliffjumper causing him to roll out of the blast zone and fire at him. "Not today Decepticreep!" Cliffjumper yelled back the traditional Autobot retort.

The advantage was all Skywarps. He could just destroy the shuttle and be done with it but he wanted to play around for awhile. He allowed cliffjumper to aim and he waited till the last second before using his teleporting ability to appear behind cliffjumper.

"Got you!" Skywarp said in a high pitch.  
He fired five shots that hit cliffjumper and the dolley causing it to explode and sent cliffjumper sprawling.

"Gah.. time to roll!" Cliffjumper said transforming into his old earth vehicle mode and driving up the shuttle ramp. He got the shuttle airborn after a minute but Skywarp fired a heatseeking missle that disabled one of the engines.

"Thats my gift to you autobot!" Skywarp said pursuing the autobots shuttle until it entered the Moon's defence area. Skywarp flipped over in a barrel roll and returned to cybertron.

Feeling smug that he chased off a autobot he went looking for someone that really cracked him off. 'Dirge'.

He found the cone head seeker with his buddys Ramjet and Thrust laying around on the job near the ruins of Iacon.  
Transforming into his robot mode Skywarp walked over to them getting there attention.

"Oh looky boys.. its Skywarp.." Dirge said sarcasticly.

Thrust and Ramjet immediatly stood up and glarred at their Seeker rival with contempt. "Get out of here Skywarp.. if you know whats good for you." Thrust said in a best mimic of a growl he could.

"Megatron wouldnt like to hear about you three useless junkheaps lying around." Skywarp said with a sneer. "I suggest YOU get up and out of here."  
Dirge got up and got into skywarps face. Skywarp was bigger in terms of actual body but Dirge was larger due to his conehead.  
"That a threat Skywarp?" Dirge glared into Skywarps optic sensors.

"Maybe it is." Skywarp challenged back.  
Dirge jumped back and pointed at him. "GET HIM!"

Thrust and Ramjet aimed their arm rifles at Skywarp and fired but saw they only hit thin air.  
Skywarp appeared behind them and dispatched each of them with a single shot to the back.

"You coneheads need to remember that in the Decepticon Hiearchy, I am your superior." Skywarp gloated.  
Dirge growled again and turned and fired hitting the wall that was behind Skywarp.

"Curse the Fallen for your ability!" Dirge yelled just before Skywarp suckerpunched him on the side of his face sending him sprawling next to his companions.

Skywarp walked to each conehead and kicked them hard in the chest armor for good measure. "Any word about this and I will tell Megatron about your laziness.. and I will request to be the one to dispatch you."

Dirge struggled to speak but couldn't. "Oh you might want to get repaired." Skywarp teased as he transformed into a F-15 and took off.

A minute later he got a incoming message. "Thundercracker to Skywarp, Thundercracker to Skywarp!"  
"Skywarp here." He responded.

"I am enroute back to base.. You chase any autobots away?" Thundercracker asked.

"Affirmitive, it was that Cliffjumper.. He doesn't take a hint." Skywarp said chuckling.  
"Anyway I will see you back at base. Skywarp out."

He continued on his course back to the Decepticon main headquarters.  
By the time he landed he saw the coneheads in the corner of the room being fixed by the Constructicons.  
They glared at him with hidden hatred but said nothing.

Shockwave approached him with a rather peeved Starscream behind him. "Report Skywarp." Shockwave ordered.

Skywarp folded his arms. "One autobot chased off."  
Thundercracker arrived and was talking before he finished turning into robot mode. "Nothing here..." He said glumly as he stared at his black and white counterpart next to him.

"Then you are worthless Thundercracker!" Starscream yelled in his shrill voice.

Shockwave turned and glared at Starscream with his single optic sensor. "Silence Starscream."  
Turning back to the other seekers he continued. "Lord Megatron wants increased patrols now and for everyone to be on guard... something is being planned."

Shockwave walked away to finish his rounds.

Skywarp smirked at Starscream who transformed into a Red and white F-15 and took off on his own patrol.

"What's got screamer huh?" Skywarp joked.  
Thundercracker shook his head. "Probably got beaten up by Megatron again."

The two laughed as the conehead seekers glared at them plotting revenge.

--  
AN: Thats my first TF chapter ever! Things will remain on cybertron then we will start with the Battle for Autobot city. And the Seeker rivalry will play a major part in the final part of the story.


	2. Seeker vs Seeker

An: I got pretty decent responses for this story and I am pleased. ^_^

The two seekers made their way to the Decepticon Fleet headquarters where all of Megatron's seeker forces were based out of.  
As they got closer they saw more and more of their 'clone' like counterparts in a variety of color schemes.

"Ever wonder why there is so many of us Skywarp?" Thundercracker asked in a rare show of interest.  
Skywarp smacked Thundercracker upside his head. "Do you think I know?"

Thundercracker rubbed his head and looked down. "Lets ask the old guy!"  
This time Skywarp frowned. "What old guy?"  
"You know.. the oldest seeker in our forces! Maybe he knows!?" ExclaimedThundercracker.

Skywarp shruged. He knew who Thundercracker was talking about but didnt know if the old bot was still functional.

They arrived at a Energon storage facility when a laser bold struck the wall next to them.  
"What in the name of Primus!?" Thundercracker said as he turned around with his arm rifles up.  
Skywarp did the same and he saw Dirge and his buddies aiming their rifles at them from atop a Energon container pile.

"We got you this time Skywarp.. its revenge time and you cant shoot at us without risking the Energon here and incuring Megatrons wrath!" Dirge gloated.

Skywarp smirked and teleported.  
"Not going to get us off guard this time!" Thrust said.  
"Wanna bet?" Skywarp appeared behind them and punched each of them off the energon pile onto the pathway below.

Ramjet tumbled into the nearby building and thrust crashed hard into the ground. But Dirge transformed in mid fall and took off. Skywarp and Thundercracker also transformed and took pursuit creating a dogfight that attracted attention of all seekers within a 3 mile radius.

The other seekers knew of the rivalry and they all supported their 'brothers in arms' and cheered for them as they Two on oned Dirge.  
After a few moments Thrust and Ramjet joined the battle turning the tables but Skywarp and Thundercracker's veterancy in combat gave them the edge.

Among the group of seekers closest a Black and Gold seeker stared at them coldly with his receptors. "Pathetic.." He transformed into a Cybertronian Tetrajet and took off.

Dirge got shot down and crashed through a storage house roof and landed on abunch of spare parts.  
"Hexegonal nuts.." He muttered as he looked up and saw Skywarp landing and aiming his rifle at him.

"You were saying Dirge?"  
Thundercracker landed and tossed down a unconscious Thrust and Ramjet. "Too easy."

Skywarp aimed his rifle again when a blast erupted over his head.

"SKYWARP, THUNDERCRACKER!" A very familier yet angry voice rang out.

"Crud.." Thundercracker and Skywarp said in unision as they turned and saw Megatron glaring at them with Soundwave and the Gold and Black seeker behind him.

"Novablade here tells me you two were fighting your fellow warriors." Megatron said gesturing to the Gold and Black seeker.

Skywarp nodded. Years of experience tells him to not try to say otherwise.  
"Yea we did.." Skywarp acknowledged.

Megatron aimed his smoking fusion cannon at them. "Care to explain why!?"  
"These coneheads needed to learn their place that we ARE SUPERIOR!" Skywarp said confidently.  
Soundwave stepped forward. "No seeker is superior." he said in a monotonous voice.

Thundercracker moved to speak but Megatron cut him off. "Enough.. Get back to your stations.."  
He stormed off with Soundwave intow.

Novablade stared at them coldly. "I am watching you two." He said in a tired voice.

The two other seekers were speechless as Novablade trudged off.

--  
AN: Thats that. Novablade is a OC that explains WHY there are so many seekers in the decepticon forces.


	3. Instruments of Destruction

AN: This will record the first 'Autobot' deaths and is the start of the 'meaty' section of the story!

--

The next week and a half were a nightmare for the seekers as they were sent on mission after mission.  
Skywarp and Thundercracker were assigned to work under fellow Seeker Sunstorm who had a passion for burning things.

"Hurry up you two!! We were ordered to meet with Starscream in sector 5!"  
Sunstorm rocketed ahead in his F-15 alt mode.

Thundercracker groaned. "Why screamer... He is just going to get in the way."  
Skywarp and Sunstorm were quiet the whole trip after that silently agreeing to the truth.

They found starscream soon resting on a asteroid with several other seeker clones.  
"About time you fools got here!" Starscream yelled shrilly.

Thundercracker transformed along with Sunstorm and skywarp and grabbed his head. "Your voice is killing me screamer.."

Starscream growled as he raised his rifle to shoot Thundercracker but sunstorm grabbed his arm. "No shooting eachother."

Starscream pouted as he activated his long range optic sensors and scanned the area around.

Hours pass.

A seeker got jittery. "I See something!" He yelled out pointing to a white and red ship passing by.  
Skywarp looked closly and saw a white and red Super Valkyrie with a autobot symbol on the nose.

"Its skyfire!" He said transforming.

Starscream cackled. "HES MINE!" he yelled rocketing past.

Skyfire never saw it coming he soon was surrounded by the 7 seekers.  
"Oh great..." He muttered transforming and pulling his dual barrel rifle out.

"Well if it aint my old buddy starscream.." Skyfire said a little cheerfully.

Starscream smirked as he aimed at Skyfire. "DIE!" He fired but Skyfire missed it. "Poor aim starscream!"  
He fired his rifle that knocked starscream out of the area and back onto the asteroid.

"Send this courior to oblivion boys!" Sunstorm yelled as he fired with both rifles.  
The other seekers followed suit and Skyfire never stood a chance. He exploded as his spark was finally extinguished.

"Autobot terminated.." Sunstorm said grabbing starscream who decided to complain how he was destined to kill skyfire.

When they returned Starscream was stopped by Dirge. "I know you want your team mates gone.. and so do we.. if you help us get rid of them we will vouch for you as our new leader when megatron finally is out of the way."

Starscream smirked again. "Go on.."

At least another week passed after that conversation and Megatron sent laser beak to spy on the moon base that optimus prime was on.

The seeker elite was in the control room with Megatron, soundwave, and shockwave.

Shockwave turned towards megatron. "Laserbeak returns Megatron."

Megatron smiled as Laserbeak landed on his forearm. "Welcome laserbeak. Unlike some of my other warriors you never fail me."

Starscream turned from a moniter with a hurt look on his face.

"Soundwave, play back laserbeaks spy beam!" Megatron said sending laserbeak to soundwave.

"As you command megatron." Soundwave said transforming into his tapedeck form after laserbeak entered his chest in cassete form.  
He connected to the moniter and Optimus Primes face appeared on the screen.

_Prime: I want you to make a special run to autobot bot city on earth.  
Ironhide: But prime!  
Prime: Listen Ironhide.. We don't have enough energon cubes to powered a full scale assault.  
READY THE SHUTTLE FOR LAUNCH!  
-Time skip 5 minutes-  
Prime: Now all we need is a little energon.. and alot of luck.  
_  
Megatron watched the shuttle take off and smiled. "More then you imagine Optimus Prime.." He turned to his soldiers. "DECEPTICONS!! PREPARE FOR ATTACK!!"

All of the Decepticon elite ranging from the Seekers to the constructicons, triple changers, and insecticons gathered at the hangar.

"Astrotrain transform!" Megatron ordered.

Astrotrain stepped forward and turned into a space shuttle large enough for the army to get inside.

"Take off!"

--

They approached the shuttle relativly fast after entering the solar system.  
"We are undetected." Astrotrain said opening the airlock.

All the decepticons piled out and used magnetic energy to draw close to the shuttle. Megatron aimed his cannon at the door and blew it open.

He forced his way through the rubble and landed on the deck with the rest behind him.

A autobot turned his head and got out of his chair with surprise. "Megatron.. DECEPTICONS!"  
He lunged at megatron.

"DIE AUTOBOTS!!" Megatron cried out as he turned into his P-38 mode and landed in starscreams hand.  
(AN: Cue 'Instruments of destruction')

Starscream fired and blasted a hole through Brawns shoulder. The small autobot collapsed as Starscream aimed at the other three autobots he identified as Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl.  
Prowl turned out of his chair so fast he caught starscream unawares as he fired his heavy blaster nearly missing Starscream and the constructicon Scrapper. Scrapper aimed his pistol and fired blasting Prowl through the chest causing his spark to go out and smoke emit from his mouth as he deactivated.

Ratchet and Ironhide got up and open fired. Ratchet fired multiple volleys with his dual pistols but Skywarp and the constructicons returned fire piercing their armor and knocking their weapons out of their hands.

Starscream took advantage and fired megatron's gun form 5 times finishing them off.

Megatron leapt from Starscreams hands and transformed. "This was almost to easy starscream!"

Starscream looked pleased as he stepped towards megatron. "Much easier almighty megatron.. then attacking the real threat."  
"The autobots moon base!"

The other decepticons got onboard and manned the now empty control stations after hovering over the broken autobot remains.

"Your a idiot starscream." Megatron snapped causing Starscream to frown.  
"When we slip by their early warning systems in their own shuttle and destroy autobot city. The autobots will be vanquished forever!" He stepped to the front of the shuttle and he felt something grab his leg and a defiant cry of "No!"

He looked down and frowned seeing the battered Autobot Ironhide clutch his leg. "Such heroic nonsence."  
His frown turned into a evil leer as he aimed his cannon and fired blowing Ironhides head off.

--  
AN: Hehehehe  
DECEPTICONS FOREVER!


End file.
